Stop
by frostypetals
Summary: Jongdae mencintai Minseok. Tapi belum apa-apa Minseok sudah menolaknya dan menyuruh Jongdae untuk berhenti. bad summary. (fail)Angst(maybe) DLDR. GS OOC Xiumin x Chen XiuChen / ChenMin broken!XiuKai RnR?


_**Stop **_

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, konflik aneh dll. Efek samping tanggung sendiri. DLDR

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Chen (Jongdae), Xiumin (Minseok)

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali kau datang sebelum kelas dimulai." Ujar Chanyeol ketika melihat Jongdae duduk disampingnya.

"Heeey, seharusnya ini bagus kan? Aku hanya melakukan resolusi di tahun 2015 ini. Jongdae yang kau lihat sekarang," Jongdae menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Bukanlah Jongdae yang kau kenal pemalas dan pecicilan seperti dulu." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Paling hanya bertahan sampai satu minggu, itu juga maksimal." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Kita lihat saja." Tantang Jongdae sambil mengeluarkan salah satu buku dari ranselnya kemudian membacanya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan, mau ikut?" Jongdae merapihkan buku-bukunya setelah kelas usai.

"Tidak, mau kencan dengan Baekkie." Tolak Chanyeol yang sudah asyik dengan _handphone_ nya.

"Pacaran terus," Jongdae mengambil ranselnya kemudian berlalu menuju perpustakaan.

Ini ketiga kalinya Jongdae memasuki perpustakaan setelah dua tahun kuliah, Jongdae yang—katanya –dulunya pemalas dan pecicilan ini memang jarang pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan resolusi yang ia buat mengharuskannya untuk rajin dan tidak membuang waktu luang dengan hal yang tidak penting. Yah, menurutnya membaca buku di perpustakaan mungkin akan berguna.

Jongdae menyusuri rak demi rak buku, setelah menemukan beberapa buku yang cocok lalu ia duduk di salah satu bangku panjang. Di bangku itu hanya ada seorang gadis yang sedang membaca dengan serius, sesekali mengisi kertas yang ada di depannya.

Jongdae duduk tepat berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Suara derit kursi yang ditarik membuat gadis itu mendongak dan melirik kearah Jongdae.

"Maaf," gumam Jongdae sambil nyengir. Tapi gadis itu tidak bergeming dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya.

Jongdae memulai acara membaca bukunya. Menurutnya ini lumayan menyenangkan, membaca buku lebih terasa orisinil daripada membaca materi dari _handphone_ atau _laptop_nya. Dan setidaknya buku tidak akan menyebabkan radiasi.

_Pluk_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pulpen menggelinding kearah Jongdae dan berhenti tepat didepan tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja.

"Maaf? Boleh tolong ambilkan pulpenku?"

Jongdae mendongak ketika mendengar gadis itu bersuara, kemudian mengambil pulpen yang berada di dekatnya itu. "Yang ini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Jongdae berdiri kemudian menyerahkan pulpen itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Satu kata yang bisa Jongdae gumamkan ketika melihat senyuman di wajah gadis itu, cantik. Meski senyuman itu hanya ditujukan beberapa detik karena setelahnya gadis itu kembali berwajah serius dan terkesan datar.

Walau hanya beberapa detik, dampaknya membuat Jongdae terus tersenyum hingga beberapa menit kedepan. Sepertinya ia terpanah oleh _cupid_.

.

Satu jam Jongdae habiskan berada di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya buku yang ia ambil sudah seluruhnya dibaca namun ia masih ingin memandang wajah gadis di depannya.

Terkadang gadis itu mendesah lelah ketika—mungkin—jawaban dari kertas yang ia cari tidak didapat dari buku yang ada di hadapannya. Namun tidak menghilangkan kesan datar di wajahnya.

Jongdae ingin sekali berkata, "Hei tersenyumlah, kau seribu kali lebih cantik saat tersenyum." Namun ia urungkan niatnya. Siapalah dia, baru juga bertemu.

Dan, oh iya. Jongdae belum tahu siapa namanya.

"He—," Jongdae baru saja ingin bersuara sebelum _handphone_ gadis itu berbunyi. Gadis itu melirik _handphone_ nya sesaat. Sejurus kemudian ia sudah membereskan semua buku dan kertas-kertasnya kemudian meninggalkan kursinya dan keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

Jongdae terdiam sesaat dengan mulut menganga.

"Yah, besok kita bisa bertemu lagi."

ooOOOoo

"Hei bodoh, jangan melamun." Chanyeol menepak kepala Jongdae agak keras. Membuat yang dipukul meringis pelan.

"Tidak usah pakai acara mukul kenapa sih?" protes Jongdae sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Lagipula kau aneh sekali, senyum-senyum sendiri. Untuk tidak ada yang melaporkan ke RSJ." Canda Chanyeol.

Jongdae mengerling malas. "Lagi jatuh cinta." Katanya sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya itu, "Serius?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Iyalah, kenapa?"

"Aneh saja, sudah lama tidak mendengarmu naksir perempuan. Aku sempat berfiikir kau itu _gay_. Hahaha, eh apa kau naksir lelaki?"

Kali ini Jongdae menyerang kepala Chanyeol dengan buku tulisnya yang digulung. Membuat si telinga caplang itu meringis.

"Perempuan lah. Kemarin-kemarin memang belum ada yang membuat tertarik. Aku ini normal, dari dulu sampai sekarang." Ujar Jongdae malas.

Chanyeol nyengir, "Maaf, siapa sih orangnya?"

"Nanti kalau ketemu aku beri tahu."

"Yah, beri tahu saja namanya."

"Kalau aku tahu juga sudah kuberi tahu."

Chanyeol terbelalak, "Belum tahu namanya?"

"Iya, baru satu kali bertemu di perpustakaan."

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk, "Oh, bisa juga ya cinta pada pandangan pertama."

.

"Nah yang itu tuh!" tunjuk Jongdae ketika melihat gadis itu sedang melihat-lihat mading.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. "Yang memakai _sweater_ merah?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Iya, kenal?"

"Kim Minseok, teman SMA dulu."

Jongdae mengguncang bahu Chanyeol, "Teman SMA, kalau begitu kau mengenalnya? Kenalkan padaku."

"Hey, biasa saja dong."

"Haha iya iya. Kenalkan padaku ya?"

"Bagaimana ya, dia sekarang sedikit tertutup. Aku baru tahu dia kuliah disini baru-baru ini. Karena sebelumya ia kuliah di universitas negri, tidak tahu tiba-tiba pindah kesini. Waktu itu aku memanggilnya, tapi dia seperti lebih pendiam. Padahal waktu SMA tidak seperti gitu." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Iyasih, ekspresi nya juga sering datar." Ucap Jongdae.

"Maka dari itu, aku juga agak canggung. Kamu yakin naksir dia?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Iya lah, memang kenapa?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa sih, sukses ya."

.

Jongdae memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis pujaannya—yang sekarang diketahui bernama Kim Minseok—itu. Minseok terlihat sedang menyusuri tulisan-tulisan di beberapa poster mading dengan jarinya. Jongdae memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menempatkan jarinya di mading dan ikut berpura-pura menyusuri tulisan di poster, kemudian dengan sengaja membuat jarinya bertubrukan dengan jari Minseok.

Modus klasik, tapi berhasil. Minseok melihat ke arahnya.

"Eh, Maaf. Loh? Kau yang di perpustakaan kemarin ya?" tanya Jongdae.

"Iya." Ujarnya pelan. Kemudian kembali menyusuri tulisan-tulisan di mading.

"Aku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae," Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya kearah Minseok. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu nama Minseok, tapi gadis itu juga harus tahu namanya kan?

Minseok berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menjabat tangan Jongdae, "Kim Minseok."

"Marga kita sama ya?" Jongdae tertawa pelan, kemudian berhenti karena Minseok hanya memasang wajah datar.

Plis deh, Jongdae, Yang punya marga Kim kan banyak sekali. Dasar garing.

Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Minseok tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya.

Ya, setidaknya Minseok sudah tau namanya.

ooOOOoo

Sejak saat itu Jongdae gencar mendekati Minseok. Ia selalu pergi ke perpustakaan dan menemukan Minseok disana. Seketika tujuan awalnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan—untuk menjadi lebih rajin—pupus begitu saja, digantikan dengan tujuan lain, yaitu; bertemu Minseok.

Gadis itu sangat susah untuk didekati, dia terlalu pendiam dan tertutup. Dia selalu sendirian, tidak seperti mahasiswi lain yang kebanyakan akan bergerombol atau minimal berduaan. Minseok hanya bersama dengan tumpukan buku. Jongdae heran, mengapa gadis secantik Minseok tersisihkan dalam pergaulan. Atau mungkin bukan tersisihkan tapi; ia sengaja menyisihkan diri.

Hal itu membuat Jongdae penasaran dan ingin lebih tahu tentang Minseok, tapi tidak—atau belum—juga bisa.

.

"Hei." Untuk pertama kalinya Jongdae menyapa Minseok secara langsung—tanpa Modus dan hal-hal semacam itu. Di tangannya sudah ada dua minuman kaleng.

"Hei." Balas Minseok singkat sebelum ia kembali menunduk untuk membaca bukunya di atas meja.

Jongdae meletakkan salah satu minuman kaleng itu di sebelah buku yang Minseok baca, "Untukmu."

Minseok mendongak, "Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah."

Dingin sekali, batin Jongdae.

"Tidak apa-apa, minumlah." Jongdae tersenyum sambil mendekatkan kaleng minuman itu ke tangan Minseok.

Entah mengapa Minseok tidak mau menolak ketika melihat senyuman tulus di wajah Jongdae. Tapi, ia harus menolak.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya.. permisi." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk, sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu dari perpustakaan itu.

"Susah sekali.." gumam Jongdae sambil memandang kepergian Minseok.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan.

Jongdae menggeleng, "Belum ada kemajuan. Dia tetap dingin kepadaku, hm, apa kau ada saran?"

"Aku minta maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberimu saran. Kau tahu kan? Daridulu aku selalu memilih gadis periang. Gadis incaranmu terlalu dingin dan datar."

"Ah, baiklah tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menyerah."

ooOOOoo

Hari ini tepat satu minggu Jongdae memperhatikan Minseok di perpustakaan. Meski keadaan tetap canggung, dan Minseok terlihat menjauh darinya. Seperti saat Jongdae memilih bangku di sebelahnya, Minseok akan pergi mencari buku lain kemudian pindah tempat duduk. Jongdae sendiri tidak mengerti apa alasan Minseok. Apakah ia memang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tempat duduknya itu, atau karena keberadaan Jongdae.

Jongdae masih menatap punggung Minseok dan jemarinya yang lihai menyusuri jejeran buku di rak perpustakaan. Tapi, gerakan tangan Minseok seperti sangat lamban. Jongdae sering memperhatikan Minseok, dan biasanya gadis itu tidak seperti ini. Apalagi tumpukan buku yang Minseok ambil kali ini sangat banyak dan terlihat berat untuk dipegang dengan satu tangan seperti itu.

_Brak_

Tiba-tiba saja buku di tangan Minseok terjatuh semua, disusul dengan tubuhnya yang terkulai lemah dan ikut jatuh ke lantai. Membuat beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan melihat kearahnya, tak terkecuali Jongdae yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"MINSEOK!" panik Jongdae yang langsung membawa Minseok dalam gendongannya menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

"Dia kelelahan." Ujar salah satu dokter universitas setelah memeriksa keadaan Minseok. Gadis itu pingsan dan kini terbaring di ranjang. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Minseok dan Jongdae.

Jongdae melirik kearah Minseok yang masih belum sadar, ia baru menyadari bahwa Minseok memang agak pucat hari ini. Dan Minseok terlihat sangat kurus, daripada saat pertama ia melihatnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Jongdae ketika Minseok mulai membuka kedua matanya.

Minseok menampilkan ekspresi kaget ketika melihat wajah Jongdae, "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Kau tadi pingsan, dan aku membawamu kesini. Untunglah kau sudah sadar sekarang." Jawab Jongdae sembil tersenyum.

Minseok memandang wajah Jongdae datar, "Berhenti mengikutiku, berhenti memperhatikanku terus-terusan, berhenti melakukan semua hal itu."

Perkataan Minseok barusan membuat Jongdae tertohok, dan sakit hati. Apa ini adalah sebuah penolakan? Hei, ia bahkan belum menyatakan cinta.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kubilang berhenti."

"Tapi aku harus tau alasannya.."

"Berhenti, kau mengangguku.."

Jongdae merasa semakin tertohok. Apa Minseok sebegitu membencinya? Apa ia benar-benar penganggu?

Akhirnya Jongdae mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi." Kemudian ia berpaling dan meninggalkan Minseok. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia berbalik dan menatap Minseok, "Jaga kesehatanmu." Ucapnya lalu keluar dan menutup pintu.

.

_Tes _

Satu butir air mata lolos dari mata lelah Minseok.

"_Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku.."_

.

.

.

.

"_Aku tidak akan berhenti, Minseok."_

ooOOOoo

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Dia menyuruhku berhenti." Jawab Jongdae.

"Dan sekarang kau menyerah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku memang berhenti mengikutinya dan berhenti memperhatikannya secara langsung, tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti mencintainya."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Jongdae sudah benar-benar mencintai Minseok.

.

Jongdae terbaring diatas ranjang tempat tidurnya.

Hanya ada satu yang memenuhi fikirannya.

Minseok.

Bagaimana bisa Minseok membuat dirinya jatuh cinta terlalu mendalam.

Bagaimana bisa Minseok menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi dirinya malah semakin mencintai gadis itu.

Bagaimana bisa…

Bagaimana …

ooOOOoo

Jongdae tidak pernah lagi mengikuti Minseok, tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya bicara ataupun duduk disampingnya saat di perpustakaan. Hal itu ia lakukan hanya untuk membuat Minseok nyaman, ia tidak mau menganggu Minseok. Dan Minseok semakin menjaga jarak pada Jongdae.

_Mau sampai kapan?_

Jongdae harap secepatnya.

ooOOOoo

Berhenti mengikuti Minseok bukan berarti Jongdae tidak mengetahui keadaan Minseok sama sekali. Jongdae selalu tau apakah Minseok kuliah atau tidak, karena ia tetap memperhatikan Minseok dari kejauhan. Dan sudah dua minggu ini Minseok tidak terlihat.

"Minseok tidak kuliah dua minggu ini." ujar Jongdae pada Chanyeol.

"Dua minggu? Apa dia pindah universitas lagi?"

"Kurasa tidak mungkin, semester ini sebentar lagi berakhir."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kau benar.. lalu kemana dia?"

"Entahlah.. apa aku harus bertanya pada dosen pembimbingnya?"

"Mungkin.."

Tiba-tiba Jongdae teringat sesuatu, "Sepertinya aku harus ke ruang kesehatan." Dan langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk segera pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

.

"Kim Minseok? Dia dirawat di rumah sakit."

Jongdae terdiam sesaat, dirawat di rumah sakit? Mengapa ia tidak mengetahui hal itu sama sekali?

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana ia dirawat?" tanya Jongdae.

Dokter universitas itu—Dokter Oh—menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa seenaknya memberi informasi itu, maaf."

"Tapi dia itu kekasihku!" bohong Jongdae.

"Benarkan? Kalau ia kekasihmu, mana mungkin kau tidak tahu kekasihmu itu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit."

Jongdae kembali berkilah, "Kami bertengkar beberapa hari lalu, sehingga kami tidak berkomunikasi sedikitpun, kumohon Dokter Oh.. aku harus mengetahui keadaannya.."

Untungnya penjelasan Jongdae—yang bohong—itu diterima oleh Dokter Oh. Ia langsung memberikan alamat dan ruang tempat Minseok dirawat.

.

Jongdae segera menuju rumah sakit yang merawat Minseok. Ia tidak peduli dengan salah satu kelas yang ia tinggalkan. Minseok adalah hidup dan matinya sekarang. Berlebihan mungkin, tapi Jongdae rasa itu kenyataannya.

Setelah menanyakan pada suster, Jongdae menemukan ruangan tempat Minseok dirawat. Dan ia langsung membuka pintunya.

"Eomma.." sahut Minseok. Namun ia kaget ketika melihat yang datang adalah Jongdae, bukan ibunya.

"Ini aku." Jongdae semakin mendekat ke ranjang tempat Minseok terbaring.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Pergi." Ketus Minseok. Ia memiringkan posisi tidurnya agar tidak melihat Jongdae.

Bukannya pergi, Jongdae malah menarik kursi dan duduk disana.

"Aku minta maaf, aku sudah berhenti, Minseok, aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu. Aku berhenti mengikutimu, aku berusaha tidak menganggumu lagi."

_Hening_

Minseok tidak berbalik maupun mengucapkan satu kata.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu."

_Deg_

Minseok mencengkram dada kirinya. Namun tetap terdiam.

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol. Kita bahkan belum pernah mengobrol atau berkencan, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Minseok. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikanmu."

Masih hening. Namun setetes dua tetes air mata lolos dari bola mata Minseok. Meski Jongdae tidak bisa melihat itu.

"Minseok? Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Minseok menghapus airmatanya pelan sebelum berbalik dan menatap Jongdae.

"Tidak." Ucap Minseok yang kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongdae.

"Kau harus berikan alasan. Karena jawaban 'tidak' itu tidak akan membuatku berhenti mencintaimu."

"Karena kau tidak bisa, kau tidak boleh mencintaiku…" ucap Minseok, ia menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya yang mulai memanas.

"Itu bukan alasan yang jelas Minseok, tatap mataku." Kata-kata Jongdae kini menjadi penuh penekanan.

Minseok berbalik, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sehingga posisinya terduduk. "Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku. Karena aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Itu juga bukan alasan yang jelas Kim Minseok."

Minseok kemudian menatap mata Jongdae dengan bibir bergetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "K-kau tidak boleh mencintaiku… karena aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu sebagai seorang wanita.." kemudian butiran air mata jatuh lagi dari kedua bola matanya. "A-aku.. aku tidak punya Rahim."

Jongdae sedikit kaget mendengar alasan Minseok. "M-Minseok?"

"Aku tidak boleh membiarkan seorangpun mencintaiku.. aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada lelaki manapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena dirimu.." sambung Minseok yang kini sudah banjir air mata.

"Ini salah, Jongdae. Kita tidak boleh saling mencintai. Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan melukaimu karena aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan padamu, hidup orangtuaku saja jadi susah karena penyakitku dan operasi pengangkatan Rahim yang kulakukan..

….Aku hanya akan merepotkan. Aku tidak akan bisa memberi keturunan untuk keluargaku nanti, aku tidak mau…"

_Greb_

Jongdae segera memeluk Minseok, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di pelukannya.

"Kau fikir cintaku serendah itu? Kau fikir aku akan berhenti mencintaimu dengan alasan itu?" tangannya mengelus surai Minseok lembut.

Minseok terdiam, kepalanya tepat di dada Jongdae. Dan ia bisa merasakan degup jantung Jongdae yang begitu kencang. Pelukan ini, begitu nyaman.

Minseok mendongak untuk menatap Jongdae, mencari kebohongan di mata lelaki itu, tapi tidak ada.

Jongdae tersenyum. Menghapus air mata Minseok dengan jemari besarnya. "Aku mencintaimu.. Minseok.."

Minseok malah semakin menangis, dan air matanya turun semakin deras. Perlahan mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan dua buah kata.

"_Nado Saranghae.."_

_._

"Minseok?" seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tempat Minseok dirawat. Dan sedikit kaget melihat Jongdae disana, sedang mengelus tangan Minseok yang tengah terlelap.

"Kau siapa?" tanya ibu itu sambil terus mendekat.

Jongdae tersenyum, "Aku Jongdae.."

"Jongdae?" tanya ibu itu. Seperti ia tidak asing mendengar nama Jongdae. Ibu itu ikut tersenyum. "Aku eomma nya Minseok, Minseok sering menceritakanmu.."

'Jadi? Minseok sering bercerita tentangku kepada ibunya?' batin Jongdae.

"Nak, boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar diluar?" tanya Ibu Minseok.

Jongdae mengangguk, "Tentu saja,"

.

"Aku sangat senang ia bertemu dengan lelaki sepertimu.."

"Memangnya ada apa, ahjumma?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kau tahu mengapa dia dirawat disini?"

Jongdae menggeleng.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan meminum racun."

Jongdae membulatkan matanya, "Ahjumma serius?"

"Tentu saja, kau fikir aku sedang bergurau?" kemudian ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Aku menemukannya sedang meneguk racun, untungnya aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dan racunnya bisa dikeluarkan."

Jongdae bernafas lega, "Apa sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja?"

Ibu Minseok mengangguk, "Iya, dan ia terus menggumamkan namamu saat sekarat."

Entah mengapa hati Jongdae menghangat.

Ibu Minseok menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan, "Sejak awal bertemu denganmu, ia selalu bercerita padaku. Ia bilang kau adalah sosok yang sangat baik, dan ia tidak ingin menyakitimu. Ah, apa kau sudah tahu tentang operasi yang dilakukan Minseok dan penyakitnya?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyakitinya?"

"Tentu saja, aku benar-benar serius."

"Hanya saja, aku takut kejadian waktu itu akan terulang.."

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Jadi begini,"

_**Flashback**_

"_Minseok, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada eomma ku. Setelah itu kita menikah ya?"_

"_Jongin? Kau serius?" Minseok menatap wajah namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

_Jongin mengangguk kemudian mengenggam tangan Minseok, "Tentu saja. Kita akan menikah dan bahagia selamanya." Ujarnya sambil mencium tangan Minseok._

_._

"_Minseok? Dia sakit apa?" tanya ibu Jongin saat ia sampai di rumah sakit tempat Minseok dirawat. Ia segera datang setelah Jongin memberitahunya bawa tiba-tiba Minseok drop dan harus melakukan operasi._

_Jongin terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, namun akhirnya ia memberitahu kenyataan itu, "Kanker Rahim,"_

_Ibu Jongin terbelalak, "Kau serius? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" ucapnya sambil melirik kearah Minseok yang sedang tidur pasca operasi._

"_Dia baik-baik saja, operasi.. operasi pengangkatan rahimnya berhasil.."_

_Ibu Jongin membulatkan matanya, "Pengangkatan Rahim katamu?"_

_Jongin mengangguk ragu._

"_Batalkan pernikahanmu dengannya, eomma tidak mau kau menikah dengan seorang gadis yang tidak bisa memberimu keturunan."_

"_EOMMA!" _

"_Terserah, kau mau pilih eomma atau gadis tidak ber-rahim itu." Kemudian ia pergi._

_Jongin segera mengejar ibu nya, "Eomma, ini tidak bisa begini." Dan meninggalkan Minseok yang terbaring lemah._

_Setetes air mata turun dari mata Minseok yang terpejam. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun, hanya saja ia tidak membuka matanya dulu karena kaget dengan perkataan dari calon mertuanya. Ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar padahal kata-kata itu sungguh membuatnya sakit._

_Pernikahan dibatalkan?_

_Gadis tidak ber-rahim?_

_._

"_Minseok.." gumam Jongin ragu._

_Minseok tersenyum, meski ia tahu sebentar lagi hatinya akan menangis. "Ya?"_

"_Maaf…" Jongin mengenggam tangan Minseok._

_Minseok melepas pelan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin, "Aku mengerti." _

_Dan senyuman dibibir Minseok membuat Jongin tak tega. Tapi inilah keputusannya. Ia lebih memilih eommanya, keluarganya._

"_Maaf…" gumam Jongin lagi._

_Minseok melepas cincin di jemarinya dan menyimpannya di telapak tangan Jongin. "Tidak usah banyak-banyak minta maaf, ini bukan salahmu.."_

"_Minseok, aku menci—," ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika Minseok meletakkan telujuknya di bibir Jongin._

"_Jangan katakan itu, kau membuatku semakin… sakit.." Minseok masih tersenyum._

"_M-Minseok?"_

_Minseok kemudian berdiri, "Terimakasih, Jongin. Selamat tinggal." Dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan tatapan yang nanar._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Setelah itu Minseok memutuskan untuk pindah universitas, karena disana ia akan terus bertemu Jongin. Ia tidak mau." Sambung Ibu Minseok. "Semenjak itu ia menjadi pendiam, dia bilang padaku bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun lagi, dan tidak mau membuat orang lain jatuh cinta padanya. Ia takut hubungannya akan berakhir seperti dulu."

Jongdae tertegun, jadi ini alasan Minseok begitu pendiam dan tertutup. Ini juga alasan mengapa Minseok menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan menjauh.

"Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"Iya ahjumma. Aku akan membicarakan ini kepada keluargaku dulu. Kuharap aku bisa segera menikahi Minseok.."

"Kau serius?"

Jongdae mengangguk mantap, "Aku tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya. Tapi ahjumma akan merestui kami kan?"

"Aku akan menyetujui apapun demi kebahagiaan Minseok, kuharap kau tidak akan menyakitinya."

ooOOOoo

**Epilog**

_Tiga tahun kemudian.._

inilah harinya, Jongdae akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Minseok. Seluruh keluarga mendukung pernikahan mereka, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan keadaan Minseok. Mereka tidaklah jahat untuk membiarkan kedua sejoli ini tidak bersatu.

Jongdae sudah berdiri diatas altar, menunggu sang pujaan hati untuk datang. Akhirnya Minseok datang didampingi ayahnya, berbalut gaun putih yang membuatnya semakin indah dan cantik.

Jongdae tersenyum menyambut Minseok, dan Minseok membalas senyuman tulus itu. Pendeta mulai melakukan prosesi pernikahan dengan hikmat dan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan.

"Kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami dan istri, pengantin pria boleh mencium pengantin wanita."

Suara riuh terdengar setelah prosesi pernikahan usai dilakukan. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Jongdae dan Minseok, perlahan Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok dan menarik pinggang wanita yang kini berstatus istrinya. Jongdae mencium bibir Minseok, Minseok menarik tengkuk Jongdae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kemudian saling melumat bibir. Setelah melepas ciuman itu mereka bertatapan sambil tersenyum. Ciuman hangat itu berlangung singkat, namun penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Ceritanya mau bikin angst, tapi jadinya kayak gini…. Yaampun hancur….

Maafkan konflik yang aneh dan sangat sinetron sekali T.T gatau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran ide kayak gini.

YANG PENTING CHENMIN BERSATU YEAY

Walaupun fic ini sedikit aneh, tapi jika berkenan bisakah memberi review? :3

Thankseu~

.

Oh iya, mau curcol dikit nih. Kan besok udah mulai sekolah dan ini tahun akhir saya di SMA.. sepertinya akan sangat sibuk sehingga ga bisa update cepet buat fic Orange Cat. Mungkin bisa seminggu sekali, itupun paling cepetnya._. tapi saya usahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa menyempatkan diri updae fic itu.

Saya juga ga berhenti ngucapin terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang udah ngasih review ataupun siders. Atas semangat dan dukungan kalian selama ini hehe. Terimakasih banyakkkk

I love you XOXO


End file.
